Various shooting rests have been provided in prior art. What has not been provided is a shooting rest that allows a shooter to quickly and effectively engage moving targets as well as stationary targets. What has been further lacking in the art is a shooting rest that will accommodate rifles with extended magazines protruding from the bottom of the firearm. Felt recoil reduction is a further desirable benefit of a shooting rest. The present apparatus provides these advantages and more over prior art. The present apparatus provides increased firearm accuracy, fast target acquisition, smooth recoil absorption without barrel elevation, instructional ease, and lightweight portability.